arrètes avec ton alchimie!
by Kawai-chou
Summary: Ed et all etaient retournés chez winry et pinako, tout se passait bien jusqu'a ce qu'envy débarque ...
1. Retour au bercail

**

* * *

******

titre:

je sais pas encore, il arrive bientôt!

**disclamer:** attention vous lisez cette fic a vos risques et périls, risques fautes d'orthographe, prioritées aux rewieus

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le train en direction de resembool filait à travers la campagne depuis pas mal de temps. Trop longtemps. Ed commençait à se sentir tout ankylosé a force de rester immobile, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il en avait marre des parties de cartes avec son frère .En plus il gagnait tout le temps –bon d'accord il trichait un peu,ok beaucoup même- et Al ne se doutait de rien. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Ed commençait a avoir une boule dans la ventre a l'idée de revoir Winry –pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, au contraire même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué a son frère sa lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi, a cause des coups de clés qu'il allait bientôt recevoir ou a cause du massacre qu'il avait fait de son automail? non. Pourquoi alors ? Il n'en savait rien et ça l'énervait sérieusement. Alphonse du le remarquer car son frère s'agitait dans tout les sens ;

-Sa va pas Ed ? lui demandât-il

-Si si tout va très bien…

-Oui oui c'est pour sa que tu deviens tout rouge, et que tu bouge tellement que tu vas finir par arracher le siège ?

**-JE TE DIS QUE CA VA TRES BIEN** !! lui hurla Ed en guise de réponse.

Alphonse commençait à s'inquiéter pour son frère, car depuis quelques temps celui-ci semblait triste et il passait de longues heures a rêvasser seul.

Pendant qu'Al s'imaginait toutes sortes de chose sur la cause de la mystérieuse tristesse de son frère, Ed se préparait mentalement aux douloureuses retrouvailles avec la fameuse clés de Winry, vu l'état de son bras. Cette fois ci, Envy ne l'avait pas loupé, il avait carrément réussit a détruire son bras ! Le pauvre palmier allait souffrir la prochaine fois qu'il allait voir le fullmetal car celui-ci s'était promis de lui faire payer …

Une voix annonçant l'arrivée du train en gare tira Ed de ses pansées

-Enfin , c'est pas trop tôt , marmonnât - il.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux frères reconnurent la petite maison des rockbell.

-Ah des revenants !! s'exclama pinako en les voyant arriver

-Salut le vieille ! lança Ed

-Ed !! le repris al

-Ben quoi ??

-Oula ! les coupa pinako , j'en connais une qui vas s'arracher les cheveux !! Qu'est ce que tu as fait a ton automail ??

-Ca il faut le demander à envy.

-Mouai, Bon vous n'allez pas rester dehors par ce froid,rentrez .(petite préscsion, on est en hiver)

-Elle estpas là Winry ? demanda al,

-Si elle dors encore hier elle est restée très tard pour finir une commende. Sinon j'espère que vous comptez rester un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois ?

-Oui, on a pris des vacances, lui dit Ed.

Les garçons allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives.

Une fois sa valise complètement vide, Ed repris sa nouvelle activité favorite; c'est-à-dire se vautrer sur son lit et à attendre que le temps passe. Il commençait a s'ennuyer et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvris, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Etonné, il regarda sa montre18h30 ! Il avait dormi presque six heures. Le jeune homme se força a se lever pour aller rejoindre les autres. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil a sa tenue. Euhhhh … non … Il n'allait pas sortir en caleçon. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon et sortit en trainant des pieds lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière derrière lui :

-Alors la marmotte, bien dormi ?

Ed se retourna et se trouva nez a nez avec une jeune fille de 15 ans aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules ;

-Winry !!

Ed la pris dans ses bras … ou plutôt son bras car l'autre n'était plus.

-Ecoute Ed moi aussi je t'aime mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer ce serais bien

-Ah oui désolé..

- Eh, Ed y a un problème la !!

-Ben quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Demanda –t-il incrédule,

-Je dirait 2 même , de un, regarde moi ce que tu as fait de mon pauvre automail _(petit coup de clé sur la tête d'Ed_) et regarde,

Winry se plaça devant lui de manière a ce qu'il voit que le haut de la tête de Winry lui arrivait a présent au nez.

- Waouh ! j'ai grandis !! Jme disais que y avait un problème avec ma jambe et mon bras !

La joie d'Ed faisait plaisir a voir. Les deux ados s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire chacun pensant que l'autre n'avait pas beaucoup changé sauf que Winry trouvait que ce n'était pas juste qu' Ed soit maintenant plus grand qu'elle.

-Euh… commençât-il

-Je …..continuât-elle, vas-y ,

-A TABLE ! hurla al d'en bas, les interrompant dans leur dialogue de sourd .

Le repas se passât bien mis a part quelques détails; Ed s'était pris la cruche d'eau sur la tête car il avait trop emmerdé (désolé pour la vulgarité mais c'était le cas de le dire) Winry. Après le repas chacun allât dans sa chambre. Ed n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil et sa faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était vautré sur son lit sachant qu'il n'allait pas trouver le sommeil avant un bon bout de temps, il décidât de sortir dehors. Il pris sa veste et essayât de descendre les escaliers sans trop faire de bruit , ce qui était loupé. Malgré les grincements qu'Ed avait provoqué en tentant de paraître discret personne ne fus réveille. Malheureusement la discrétion d'Ed était limité et ne vraiment réveiller personne aurait été trop beau. Donc Ed trébucha sur le paillasson devant la porte (oui il n'est vraiment pas doué) il tenta de se rattraper a la clenche de celle-ci mais il arracha la poigné. Il pria pour qu'il n'ai réveilé personne, mais bientôt son frère descendu des escaliers .

-Qu'est ce tu fous ni-san ?

- jv'ai faire un tour , j'arrive pas a dormir !

-c'est une raison pour arracher la poignée de la porte ?

-mais ! J'ai pas fais exprès ! tu peu pas la réparer par ce que la je peu pus faire de l'alchimie avec un bras !

-Ok, mais sois prudent !

-Ouai a demain .

Ed sortit enfin de la maison et décidât d'aller grimper dans le grand arbre .puis il se ravisa, parce que monter avec un seul bras, ce n'est pas facile. Il décida donc d'aller s'allonger en dessous de l'arbre. Sauf que quand il arriva près de l'arbre en question, une silhouette sombre était perchée dedans et semblait attendre quelque chose . Ed s'en approcha le plus doucement possible mais la silhouette sautât a terre .

-Alors nabot j'tai manqué ?murmura-t-elle,

-ENVY !!

-Tout juste ! Sa va quoi de neuf ? Alors le frangin il a retrouvé son corps ? Dommage que t'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer ton bras et ta jambe !

Quelques jours plus tôt, les efforts des deux frères avaient enfin portés leurs fruits et Ed avait réussit a rendre son corps à Al. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de reprendre ses membres Wrath et Envy avaient débarqué et avaient détruis la pierre.

-SALE ENFOIRE DE PALMIER J'VAI TE BUTER ! cria Ed sentant toute sa haine , sa tristesse et sa colère l'envahir .

Il sauta sur envy . Celui-ci l'esquiva facilement.

- On se calme le nain, je viens te demander quelque chose…

* * *

qu'est ce qu'Envy veut demender a Ed?? vous le saurez bientôt

voila j'espère que ça vous a plus n'ezitez pas a donner vos impression!!

)


	2. Aidesmoi

**disclamer:** Bon, voilà je mets enfin le chapitre 2, DESOLE POUR LE RETARD... La suite n'est pas encore écrite je vais essayer de la faire le plus rapidement possible...

merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça fait très plaisir...

donc voilà...

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

**Chapitre 2 :**

« -On se calme nabot, je viens te demander quelque chose… »

Les envies de meurtre du fullmetal disparurent immédiatement pour laisser place au doute. Ca ne ressemble pas aux homonculus de demander des choses, et encore moins à Envy.

-Tu viens me demander de quelle façon je préfère que t'essaye de me tuer ? ironisa-t-il enfin

-Gnagnagna ! très drôle … s'exclama le palmier, nan, pour une fois je suis sérieux, et je ne viens pas pour te faire du mal…

-Hahahaha… la bonne blague !! Tu ferais un bon comique Envy tu sais ! Bon sans déconner, tu me veux quoi ?

-Je veux que tu m'aide…

-Mais c'est que t'es marrant, toi ! Je te crois pas sale palmier !

Envy commençait à en avoir de cette tête de mule, il le pris par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva.

- Bon maintenant, tu m'écoutes !s'énerva l'homonculus. Je veut que tu m'aides a faire quelque chose, tu me dis oui ou non.

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

-Je peux t'aider a recréer le pierre philosophale, proposa Envy.

-Bon ça on verra, et tu veux que je t'aide a faire quoi, Demanda Ed.

-Je veux que tu m'aides a redevenir un homonculus.

C'est alors que quelque chose choqua Ed, les yeux d'Envy avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient a présent d'un gris clair. Mais ce n'était pas tout, ces yeux dans lesquels Ed avait vu tellement de haine ou de colère étaient a présent remplis d'un sentiment qu'Ed ne su définir.

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais, devenir humain ?

-Je suis pas humain.

-Ben t'es quoi alors ?

Ed ne comprenait plus rien.

-Je sais pas. Je sais plus.

L'ex-homonculus s'assit par terre. Ed le rejoint vite.

-C'est pas un plan à la con pour …

-Nan. Le coupa Envy

-Bon ben je vais voir ce que je peut faire…

Ed se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la maison puis se retourna vers Envy, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu vas dormir ici ?

-Ou tu veux que j'aille ?

L'adolescent respira un bon coup avant de dire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais crus un jour prononcer :

-Tu sais, si tu veux, il y a de la place pour deux dans ma chambre.

Envy n'en crus pas ces oreilles :

-Jcrois que j'ai pas bien compris là, tu me propose de venir dormir dans ta chambre ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

-Bon ben on y vas.

Envy avait rattrapé Ed en quelques pas. Il murmura quelque chose qui devait ressembler a un merci, cette fois c'est Edward qui n'en crus pas ces oreilles.

-Quoi ??

-J'ai dis MERCI.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si.

-Whaou

-Hé t'aurai pas un peu grandis par hasard ? lança Envy pour changer de sujet,

-Si, t'a vu,

-J'suis toujours plus grand que toi…

-Gnagnagna

Tout en suivant cette conversation très intéressante ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers, Ed prévint Envy :

-Y faut se demerder pour pas faire trop de bruit ,

Ed n'est pas discret. Envy encore moins. Ils avaient à peine monté les premières marches qu'ils avaient fait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant .

Ils prirent donc une deuxième solution. Ils montèrent les escaliers a toute vitesse et coururent dans la chambre d'Ed. Envy se planqua sous le lit, et Ed attendait que quelqu'un vienne l'engueler. Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps, une minute plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en trombe et une clé anglaise voltigea dans la pièce pour venir s'écraser dans son jolis minois.

-Non mais ça va pas de faire un bordel pareil en pleine nuit !!

-désolé Winry, je…

-rien du tout maintenant tu te la ferme ! Si t'arrive pas a dormir et que tu veut sortir, te passes par la fenêtre et tu nous laisse dormir, ok ?

Winry repris sa clé et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour laisser place a un Envy sortant de dessous le lit mort de rire…

-Alors toi ta gueule…

Il s'assit sur le lit et continua a rigoler comme un débile.

Ed se dit que son cas était désespéré, et le regarda suffoquer car notre palmier n'avait plus assez d'air. Celui-ci finit par tomber du lit et rouler par terre, et se cogna la tête contre la table de chevet d'Ed ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer.

-C'est bon, t'as fini, on peut se coucher ?

Ed se glissa dans son lit, et fut bientôt rejoint par Envy qui gloussa encor quelques minutes avant de s'endormir et de piquer toute la couette a Ed qui bataille tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

voilà! j'espere que ça vous à plu... (reviews??)

La suite devrait, je dis bien devrait, arriver bientôt...


End file.
